


Knights of Contradiction

by APromise



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APromise/pseuds/APromise
Summary: Soon after finishing his knight training, Sandalphon is newly appointed to be the guard of 2nd Prince Lucifer. Lucilius stands as the 1st Prince in the Kingdom of Canaan, unsatisfied with the title fate has bestowed upon him. A medieval AU.
Relationships: Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lucilius/Lucio (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	1. Beginning

Never before did Sandalphon feel like he was about to die then as he did in that moment. 

Shaking knees? 

_Check._

Teeth clenched so shut his jaw hurt? 

_Check_. 

The feeling of death’s cold embrace dragging him down to hell itself?

_Double check._

And yet at the same time, Sandalphon was very, _very,_ alive. 

_A curse and a blessing_ , he thinks to himself, as he stands before the grand golden doors leading to his doom. 

If Olivia were there, he just _knows_ that she’d chide him for it, but Sandalphon can’t help but wish she was there since a familiar face would help him feel less anxious.

_Hell_ , Olivia would’ve been the better choice to be there in _his_ place. She’s one of the knights from 1st Prince’s court after all. She’s a fierce sight on the battlefield, with orange hair and red eyes matching the crimson that dances on her swords’ blades. She had also been the one to oversee Sandalphon’s knight training, and was the first person to congratulate him when he graduated from the academy.

So when Olivia had told him that _he_ had been summoned to the throne room of the rulers of Canaan themselves, he practically had a heart attack.

Sandalphon considers himself just one of the many knights of The Order. He is a young knight with brown hair framing the white skin of his face and his eyes are a sharp red. Most of the time his armor feels like it's too big for him and that the sword at his hip too heavy. He can never escape the feeling that the world is always ready to chew him up and spit him out at any moment.

_So why was he the one being summoned?_

He doesn’t have much time to wonder about this anyway. He’s stalled long enough, and the last thing he needs is to face the wrath of the two leaders of the kingdom.

With a deep breath, he opens the door and walks in with the best confident stride he can muster. 

The throne room is tall and made of lavish blue stone. The walls are decorated with sashes and paintings of historic scenes. The floors are covered in expensive-looking red carpets, making Sandalphon feel even more unworthy to even step on them. He keeps his head low and stops walking once he is in front of the thrones.

“State your name.” 

Chills run through Sandalphon’s spine. 

He immediately drops to his knees and lays his hand upon his chest in salute. He stares at the floor and takes deep gulps of air. He can’t afford to mess up.

“I-I am Sandalphon, here on behalf of a summon from the 1st prince.” Sandalphon mentally curses himself for his stutter. 

All Sandalphon hears is a small “Hmph.” in return. 

It’s been three minutes and Sandaphon has already made a bad first impression. 

_Well shit._

He hears a couple of whispers, and beads of sweat start rolling down his neck. The voices are too low to make out what’s being said, which doesn’t help Sandalphon’s anxiety at all.

“You may rise Sir Sandalpon.” This voice is much more gentle than the one before.

Sandalpon quickly stands and faces forward. 

_And then his jaw almost hits the ground._

Sandalphon had heard many tales about the princes.

But stories are one thing, reality is another. 

Two thrones, two princes, and two identical faces. 

The 1st and 2nd Princes have short white hair, and eyes that match the color of the sky. On the left is the 1st Prince, Lucilius, one gloved hand curled around a golden scepter, and the other propping up his chin. He wears long white robes with jewels sewn into them. Stories tell of his knowledge and prowess.

On his right is the 2nd Prince, Lucifer, with a similar appearance, but his outfit is less decorated and his eyes are less harsh. He’s wearing simple black pants and a dark gray blouse, but even Sandalphon can feel his royal aura. Stories tell of his guidance and kindness.

“Are you sure about this Lucifer?” Lucilius asks. 

“Yes.” Lucifer answers.

“Then I trust your judgement.” Lucilius nods and waves the golden scepter in a lazy circle.

“Belial, prepare the carriage at once.” Lucilius commands. 

Sandalphon flinches as he sees a tall man emerge from behind the 1st Prince’s chair. He’s clothed in an all white uniform, with a red sash tapering from his neck. He has short dark brown hair and red eyes that eerily remind Sandalphon of his own.

The dark haired man bows to Lucilius, and steps away from the throne. His shoulder brushes past Sandalphon on the way, and Sandalphon swears he hears a faint _“Good luck Sandy.”_ as the mysterious man exits the room.

Lucilius turns back to Lucifer. “It should take about two days to reach King Beelzebub’s main castle. I don’t doubt your capabilities, but do not take this matter lightly. There are many _pests_ around the outskirts of Canaan.” Lucilius’s fingers curl into a fist.

“Be at ease my friend.” Lucifer takes Lucilius’s hand and uncurls his fingers. “I trust that Sir Knight Sandalphon will keep the journey safe.” At this, he turns and smiles directly at Sandalphon, almost making the young knight’s heart stop right then and there.

Lucilius just hums in reply.

_Wait a minute._

So much had happened so fast that only _now_ Sandalphon’s brain started processing everything.

_He’s going to be escorting the 2nd Prince._

His first assignment as a knight, and it’s to protect one most important people in the entire kingdom.

_No pressure, no pressure at all._

_Hahaha….Shit._

* * *

The carriage ride is mostly smooth besides occasional bumps in the road. Next to Sandalphon sits the 2nd prince in all his brilliance, but Sandalphon can’t help but try to look at anywhere else instead. His hands grip his sword’s hilt till his knuckles turn white, and he almost wishes for _anything_ to distract himself.

“Your name is Sir Sandalphon, right?” The form of the distraction comes from the very person he wanted to be distracted from.

“Y-Yes!” He shouts and he winces when he sees Lucifer flinch. “I didn't mean to startle you. My apologies 2nd Prince.” 

“Lucifer.”

“...Lucifer?” 

“I’d prefer if you called me that instead of my title.” Lucifer takes Sandalphon’s hands in his hands. “And you don’t have to speak to me so formally.”

“Then, you can just call me Sandalphon. No need to add ‘Sir’ to it.” Sandalphon says. 

Besides, he doesn’t see why he deserves to be called with such a formal title, and by a prince no less. “Nobility” isn’t exactly his forte.

But then Sandalphon realizes Lucifer is still holding onto his hands and his brain short-circuits.

“Ah so 2nd-Pr-, um, Lucifer. In the throne room, the 1st Prince, ah, Lucilius, mentioned we are heading to King Beelzebub’s castle? Is there anything I should know about him?” Sandalphon pulls his hands away as he changes the subject.

Also, the only further instructions he got for this mission were a sparse: _“Keep Lucifer safe or else.”_ from Lucilius. So any more info that was actually _helpful_ and _less threatening_ would be nice.

“Beelzebub is the king of Central Estalucia and friend of Lucilius. He invited Lucilius and I to the Estalucia Royal Ball.”

“Estalucia Royal Ball?” Sandalphon lifts an eyebrow. 

Sandalphon had heard of this name before. It’s an event attended by many different royals of different kingdoms, but besides that fact, most of what happens during the event is kept secret. Which leads to a lot of gossip and rumors being spread about it.

“It's held once a year. Lots of royals in one place makes it a prime target for foes. It’s a ball where only the highest ranked knights can attend. Because of their high skill, everyone feels more at ease and protected.” Lucifer says.

“The event is mostly just for formalities. I've been to many, but I’m not very good with people, so each one can be a bit intimidating...” Lucifer says shyly. 

“Lucilius may not seem like it, but he’s better at these things than I am.”

“Is that so...” Sandalphon finds a hard time believing someone as radiant as Lucifer would struggle in that situation, but the sincere look in those sky blue eyes tell him otherwise.

“I guess it's too bad your brother can’t attend for the both of you.” 

Lucifer tilts his head quizzically at Sandalphon.

“Lucilius isn’t my brother.” 

_Huh!?_

Lucifers bursts out laughing, and _damn,_ he sounds like an angel. 

Lucifer smiles as he continues. 

“Lucilius and I are called the 1st and 2nd Prince’s yes, but that’s not because of birth order. It’s our _summon_ order.”

“Summon...order…?” _What the hell?_ The more Lucifer explains, the more confused Sandalphon feels.

“Yes, summon order. Most don’t know this but it’s a secret kept by just us and the High Council. And well, you now too.” Lucifer says. 

“Then, are you sure it’s okay for you to tell me all this? I’m just a knight after all.” Sandalphon had only just met the prince and yet here he was, telling him supposed secrets that only people _way_ above his status knew. Sandalphon is feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

“We may have known each other only for a brief while, but I trust in you Sandalphon.” Lucifer says earnestly.

Sandalphon feels a small warmth flutter in his chest

Sandalphon coughs and tries to clear his throat. He must be catching something is all. That must be why his chest feels tight. No other reason. 

“So about the whole..’summon order’ thing, how did that work?” Sandalphon asks.

“It happened because of the former royal family. They couldn’t decide who should rule between their two sons. So the High Council and family agreed to hold a ceremony for the Omnipotent, and have him decide who was the rightful ruler.” Lucifer explains.

“It didn’t turn out how they expected though. Instead of choosing between the two boys, in a flash of light, Lucilius appeared. With another flash, I appeared afterwards, and we were deemed the new royals.”

“So what happened to that royal family?” The whole thing sounds like something from a fairy tale, but at the same time, the way Lucifer describes it makes Sandalphon feel like he was there, and wants to know more of the story.

“Ah.” Lucifer clasps his hands together. “To be honest, I don’t really know. I’ve never been told the rest of the story. Lucilius and I were just children back then.” At this Lucifer grows quiet, his smile falling.

Discomfort sinks like a stone into Sandalphon stomach, and his tongue ties as he tries to think of a way to comfort Lucifer.

But he doesn’t get the chance to, as the next thing he does is pull Lucifer behind him while deflecting sharp metal with his sword. He glances at the object. 

An arrow. 

Sandalphon’s blood rages.

“Lucifer! Stay behind me!” Sandalphon’s mood has already shifted, years of training kicking in. 

The carriage has stopped in the middle of the road and there’s no sign of the carriage driver to be found. Either the man has fled, or didn’t react as fast as Sandalphon had.

Sandalphon steadies his hand.

One…

Two…

_Now!_

He slashes through the intruder’s armor before the masked fiend even has a chance to speak.

Sandalphon kicks him through the carriage window and bares his fangs.

The second bandit to attack is just as bold.

_And just as stupid,_ Sandalphon notes. 

The cramped size of the carriage makes it hard to move, but doesn’t stop the scour of Sandalphon’s sword.

“Go ahead! Come at me! Who else wishes to die by my blade!?” His shoulders are tense. His heart is pumping, and he’s ready to rain _hell_ upon his enemies. 

Another arrow whizzes by, but it doesn’t stand a chance against Sandalphon’s trained eye. It’s sliced to pieces, and doesn’t even scratch a hair on Lucifer’s head.

Sandalphon won’t give them a chance to. 

* * *

It’s near sunset when Belial steps into Lucilius’s room. He sees the room is just as it had been the day before.

Which means it’s a complete mess.

The room is big enough to fit the ideals of a king, but feels cramped thanks to all of Lucilius’s whims being stacked together. The giant windows are partially blocked by stacks of books, the velvet carpets are dyed in mysterious chemicals, and Belial can barely see Lucilius behind the parchments stacked on his desk. The only thing untouched is the bed in the far corner, which means Lucilius hasn’t slept.

“Cilius, I literally just cleaned this place this morning. This isn’t what I meant when I said _‘To get down and dirty_.’” Belial sighs, but he’s already started picking up scrolls off the carpet. 

Lucilius merely glances up and then goes back to his paperwork without a care.

“I do what I want of my own will. It’s none of your concern.” Lucilius says as Belial places the scrolls onto a bookshelf. “But, while you’re at it, burn those.” He points behind him without so much as giving a glance.

Belial looks at what Lucilius is pointing at and lets out a low whistle.

“They sure don’t know when to give up do they?” Belial shakes his head. 

Laying in a haphazard pile are a mountain of decorated parcels. Some are laced with silk ribbons, and others are decorated in numerous jewels. _Rich people really don’t know what to do with their wealth do they?_ All this gold could power a kingdom. Maybe even two kingdoms. Damn.

Belial sifts through the pile. His eyes fall upon a sack filled to the brim with papers. In it, letters of grand proposals and declarations remain sealed, destined to never be opened or reciprotated. Not like Belial gives a damn. He tosses the sack next to the fireplace, and starts throwing the letters into the pyre one by one.

Lucilius turns around. He watches this all in silence, but then scoffs.

“You’d think those pests would have other things to do than waste my time with their nonsense.” Lucilius’s tone is frigid, yet it lights a fire in Belial’s bones. He would gladly be burned by those flames any day.

“Can you really blame them though?” Belial waves one of the letters at Lucilius.

Belial feels shivers as Lucilius lifts a brow. The white haired man tilts his head to the side, a habit Belial can never get enough of.

“You are the “ _brilliant 1st Prince,”_ and of Canaan no less. Everyone’s just _on the edge_ for a taste of it all.” Belial sneers as he rips open the letter in hand. It’s even scented with a flowery perfume. _How disgusting._

“‘-Oh great 1st Prince, may this find you in good health. As the princess of Western Estalucia, the tales of the cold prince reach my land, and it is with confidence that I say my warm love will break the spell on your heart’- how the hell do people think up of this shit?!” Belial howls, clutching his abdomen.

_This was just too rich._

“Hey Cold Prince, you should really read these. This shit’s a comedy without even trying.” Belial wipes away a tear from his eye while waving over at Lucilius. 

_Who needs a jester when people can be just as entertaining with their own stupidity?_

Belial looks up at Lucilius. Lucilius’s glare could chill hell itself.

Lucilius’s chair clatters to the ground as he rushes over to Belial. 

“Cilius?”

Lucilius gives him a harsh glance and then yanks the sack from Belial’s hands. 

“If you’re going to do something, you should do it efficiently.” Without grace, Lucilius tosses the whole thing into the fire. He watches as the flames lap it up with hunger. Belial watches the wisps dance across Lucilius’s eyes.

Two brilliant blues that chill and emblaze everything they set their sights upon. They analyze, rip apart, and reconstruct everything around them. Belial can’t get enough of them, or of the man they belong to. His heart thrills and his mind screams for him to stay away from the danger, but he wants nothing more than to hold that danger in his arms. 

_So he does._

Wrapping both his arms around Lucilius’s waist, Belial brings the smaller man against him.

Lucilius doesn’t move. He doesn’t lean into the embrace but he doesn’t pull away either. Lucilius’s hands curl and uncurl into fists, as if deciding what to do.

Belial loves moments like this. It’s one thing to be aware of a danger, but it’s a whole new experience to dip your fingers into that danger itself. To embrace those warning signs and sing against the bells going off in your head is a euphoria that Belial never wants to come down from.

Lucilius slowly raises an arm, and Belial thinks he’s about to push him off, but Lucilius just grabs onto one of Belial’s arms, and holds on. 

For a moment, he sees Lucilius’s shoulder loosen, and the two of them stand there, the crackle of the fire just an echo behind the sound of their small instance of tranquility.

“ _Belial._ ” Lucilius is the first to speak.

“Yes dear?”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lucilius’s voice speaks more like a demand than a question. 

“I’m just taking advice from the letter~. I’m warming the cold prince’s heart.” Belial’s laugh is cut off as Lucilius loosens his grip, only to grab the sash on Belial’s uniform and pull Belial down towards him.

Lucilius brings Belial’s face close to him, studying the other man’s expression. Lucilius’s eyes are furrowed and his lips drawn in a cute pout, but he relents.

“Whatever was in those parcels seems to have affected your brain. _‘Warming the cold prince’s heart?’_ Utter foolishness. I have no need for a guard who is obsessed with fairy tales.” Lucilius grumbles as he lets go of Belial and breaks away from Belial’s arms. 

Lucilius once again faces towards the fireplace. Belial smiles.

“I don’t need fairy tales when I have the greatest fantasy right in front of me. Though, those robes do leave some things to imagination. To do things _efficiently,_ it’d be best if you’d take them off- ough!” Belial barely dodges a kick from Lucilius’s heels.

_“Belial.”_

Belial’s going to need a distraction or else he’s about to face Lucilius’s wrath. 

“Wait Cilius, before we get all rough, how about a truce? I can make it worth your while~.” 

“What sick nonsense are you-” 

“Chocolate cake.” 

“... _What_.” 

“With strawberries covered in melted vanilla. Three strawberries on the center, eight on the outer layer. Just as you like it.” Belial holds his hands up as if trying to pacify an angered beast.

_Of which, well, he kind of is._

Lucilius crosses his arms, eyes cutting into Belial’s skin and mouth curled. He looks ready to rip into his flesh. Belial suppresses an excited shiver. If this is how he dies, then at least his grim reaper is sexy.

The moment of silence stretches between them, but is broken when Lucilius lets out a huff.

“Two slices of cakes. No cream. And make it nine strawberries. No more, no less. Have apples baked into its center. I want it on my desk before the last of daylight or else.” Lucilius huffs and then goes back to his desk. He’s already back to furiously scribbling papers like before.

Belial feigns nonchalance. Sometimes Lucilius is so predictable in ways that are just too endearing.

“As you wish, my dear Cilius. Though, you sure you don’t want any cream on it? I could make it _extra special_.” Belial laughs as he dodges an ink bottle thrown his way, and makes his grand exit.

Belial hears a _“You’ll be dead before you even try.”_ , as he shuts the door behind him. With energy in his step, he hurries down the corridors to the castle’s kitchen. 

_Can’t keep Lucilius waiting._

* * *

Deep into the night, and slices of cake later, Lucilius is laying on his bed, unable to sleep.

The headache he’s had all day is pounding in his head. His eyes are practically _begging_ to close shut, but he can’t go to sleep just yet.

He slowly sits up against the headboard, hugging his knees to his chest and using the blankets as a cover.

And… scene.

On cue, the actor of this charade enters the scene. Well, more like _crashes_ into it. 

“Cili!” An exasperated voice cries out.

“Don’t call me that.” 

“That could’ve killed me you know.” The figure says, shaking off dust.

“The Speaker can’t be killed, _unfortunately_. We both know that.” 

“Hasn’t stopped you from trying. This is what? The 90th time?”

“91st.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Putting out the rest of the flames from the hidden trap, the figure steps fully into Lucilius’s view.

And there stands a mirror of himself, yet a different person all the same. The man is tall and confident, but with wise eyes that see from beyond this realm. His white hair is cut short like Lucilius’s, but it has more luster. The man is wearing armor, but the three swords usually attached to his hip aren’t there.

“Why are you here Lucio?” Lucilius had expected the man to appear, all the signs had pointed to it: an increase in his magic’s potency, a blue moon, and a vision he’d had the night before. But none of those signs would tell Lucilius _why_ the man would choose to appear.

“Maybe I just want to visit my other half!” Lucio sing-songs, which just makes Lucilius click his tongue. “But I think you can figure out why.” 

“Hmph. Has the Omnipotence grown bored of its Speaker and so he has nothing better to do?” Lucilius’s smile is sardonic.

Lucio’s lips form a thin line, and Lucilius can tell that he struck a nerve. Lucio’s lips twitch but he offers no reply. He merely stares down at Lucilius, as if imploring him to seriously answer his question from before.

“...It’s about the coronation, isn’t it?” Lucilius asks slowly.

Lucio slowly nods his head.

_Tch._

“I’ve said this to you again and again. I have no interest in becoming the King of Canaan.” Lucilius bites his tongue as bile rises in his throat.

He’d already been forced with the title of 1st Prince the day he’d been born. A crown of chains had been affixed to a small body and the title of king would be the final lock to snap it all into place.

Lucilius already knows how it will go. He will be named King, Lucifer will inherit the title of 1st Prince, and serve as his royal advisor. The grasps of the members of the High Council will dig into Lucilius deeper, and drag him into a role that lacks any freedom.

“Lucilius. You know you can’t keep pushing the ceremony back. Your 30th birthday is in three months.” Lucio shakes his head slowly. 

“I will do whatever I will. These stupid titles are nothing more than glorified shackles.” Lucilius mutters darkly.

“Lucilius!” Lucio flares, but he stops when he notices something next to him on the ground. He picks one of the objects. He flips it over in his hands.

“Are these...suitor letters?” Lucio stares incredulously at the singed parchment. 

_Goddamnit Belial._

Looks like not all of the letters burned in the fire. Lucilius _was_ the one who threw the whole bag of them without a care, but he’s going to blame Belial anyways. 

“They’re trash is what they are.” Lucilius rolls his eyes, but is slightly relieved at the change of subject. 

“Letters from people who care about you are not ‘trash’.” Lucio’s eyes roam over other letters that had missed the fire. He picks them up one by one. He places them in a messy pile on Lucilius’s nightstand.

“You’re wasting your time. I’ll just get rid of them tomorrow.” Lucilius says.

“You should really read them Cili.” Lucio stares hard at one letter in particular, before placing it onto the rest of the pile.

“People wouldn’t send these if they did not love and respect you.” Lucio’s eyes now look at Lucilius. He has a small smile but it doesn’t seem to reach his own eyes. For some reason seeing that expression makes Lucilius’s gut twist.

“They only send me those because of my status, not because they care for me. Don’t make me laugh.” Lucilius looks away, muttering lowly. 

“A clouded heart isn’t good for your health Cili. Though maybe you can’t see it because you have someone else on your mind? Ah! Is it that guard? His name is Belial ri-”

“We’re not in a relationship.” Lucilius cuts him off.

Lucio opens his mouth, but one look at Lucilius’s scowl tells him like _hell_ Lucilius will speak more on it. 

Lucio purses his lips, and sighs. 

“Fine, have it your way.” Lucio _thankfully_ drops the subject.

Lucio takes this moment to sit on the small space next to Lucilius on the bed. He reaches out and traces the dark shadows under Lucilius’s eyes, frowning. Lucilius wants to slap Lucio’s arms away, but he decides not to. Maybe his exhaustion was really getting to him at this point. 

“You haven’t been sleeping.” 

“Sleep is secondary. I have other things to do than waste time on it.” Lucilius makes an effort to look more awake, but Lucio isn’t buying it.

“You should take care of yourself more.”

“If you’ve come here to lecture me, then don’t bother. I’ve heard enough lectures for a lifetime from that damn High Council.” Lucilius replies.

“Besides… I can’t sleep well anyways.” 

There’s a moment of silence between them.

“Want me to sing you to sleep?”

“Die.”

“Dear Cili has such a temper…” Lucio shakes his head side to side, and somehow catches the pillow Lucilius throws at him. Lucio just lays down the pillow next to Lucilius, and he flops onto it.

Lucilius doesn’t protest. He slowly uncurls himself, and lays down next to Lucio. They don’t face each other, and instead stare at the ceiling, as if looking for answers.

They both stay like that for a bit.

“I miss times like this.” Lucio whispers. “Things used to be more brighter. _You_ used to be more brighter. Don’t you miss it?”

Lucilius briefly flashes back to a distant time. He was about fifteen. Tired from all the pressure on him, he’d snuck away outside of the palace. With a sketchbook in hand, he’d gone to his favorite secret place, a place he dubbed “Sterling Meadow”. 

It’s name is from all the silver flowers that grew along the plains as far as the eye could see. He had been drawing one particular flower when a boy like himself appeared next to him. At first he had thought it was Lucifer, but two wings sprouting from the other little boy’s back quickly dissuaded that guess. Lucio, was the name he introduced himself with, and while strange, Lucilius didn’t mind the company. They had spent the day together til sunset, promising to meet again the next day.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Is all Lucilius replies.

“Is that so…” Lucio humms, and closes his eyes.

Lucio begins to sing a hymn, one that Lucilius knows well. 

“I told you I don’t need a lullaby.” Lucilius growls, but Lucio keeps softly singing anyway.

Lucilius flops back down on his bed, even more exhausted than before. 

Thoughts clash against each other. His mind races. His coronation is soon, he has to attend the Estalucia Royal Ball, and he feels pressure growing on his shoulders day by day. 

But the lull of sleep is too much temptation, and he feels himself slowly drifting into it. 

Lucio finishes the hymn, and despite his protests earlier, Lucilius already misses its sound. 

Lucilius hears the bed creak as Lucio gets up the bed. Lucilius slightly opens his eyes, and sees Lucio facing one of the room’s windows, body illuminated in moonlight. His form shimmers, which means it was his time to go.

Lucio turns one last time towards Lucilius.

“...Good night Lucilius.”

“...Good night Lucio.” 

Lucio smiles and then in the blink of an eye, he’s gone.

Lucilius pulls the blankets tighter around himself, and finds himself humming a small hymn, one he’s very familiar with.

For the first time in a long while, Lucilius sleeps peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> "Who else wishes to die by my blade." Is taken from a line Sandalphon says in 000's prologue. Never change Sandy. 
> 
> Sandalphon's character is also closest to his WMTSB1 self.
> 
> I didn't know which tag I should use for Lucilius and Lucio, so I may end up changing it in the future. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Unrest

How many of them has he fought at this point? 

Ten?

Twenty?

Sandalphon had finished off the first set of bandits easily, but as time had gone on, the seemingly endless horde of them was beginning to wear him down.

At least this makes one thing that Lucilius and Sandalphon both agree on.

_These guys really are pests._

Even though the bandits were not the best at fighting, their attacks still held enough coordination to put up a fight.

Sandalphon grits his teeth.

There’s just _way_ too many of them. 

This is no simple ambush.

This had been planned.

By who and for what reason is a thought Sandalphon doesn’t get to dwell on, as an arrow shatters the window behind him.

Sandalphon quickly rushes to shield Lucifer from the rain of glass. 

He crouches over him, body pressed against him and hands at Lucifer’s sides. This close he can see Lucifer’s chest rise up and down with every breath he takes. Sandalphon chokes down an undignified noise in his throat. If 1st Prince Lucilius were to see him in such a pose with Lucifer, Sandalphon is sure Lucilius would be seething with fury.

Sandalphon says a tiny mental apology in his head and makes a small promise to apologize to Lucifer once they make it out of this situation.

“My prince, are you alr-” 

Sandalphon’s breath is knocked out of him as Lucifer pulls him down into his chest, and rolls them both to the other side of the carriage.

“Lucifer, what are you-” 

In one swift movement Lucifer grabs a dagger from the hilt attached to Sandalphon’s hip and slashes at a man who was trying to sneak in from the broken window. The man howls and clutches his face, but goes silent when Lucifer pulls him through the window and slams his head against the floor.

_Holy shit._

Sandalphon won't lie to himself and say that wasn’t hot because _damn if that wasn’t, then he doesn’t know what is_.

Once he’s sure that the man is fully unconscious, Lucifer turns back to Sandalphon.

Lucifer cups Sandalphon’s face in his hands and tilts Sandalphon’s head to the side. Lucifer is still holding on to the dagger, and Sandalphon can see drops of blood fall off it out of the corner of his eye. He focuses his eyes back on Lucifer. 

“Luci-”

“Are you alright Sandalphon?” Lucifer’s question catches Sandalphon off guard.

_If I’m alright? You shouldn’t be worrying about something so trivial…_

He hadn’t even noticed that one bandit and it had been Lucifer who protected him. Lucifer, the person _he_ was entrusted to protect. Lucifer, the legendary 2nd Prince of Canaan. Lucifer, who is currently looking at him with so much worry, and Sandalphon had failed to protect him. 

_Lucifer shouldn't have to be in this situation. If only I had sensed something sooner, if only if I had had the carriage driver take a different route…_

Sandalphon grits his teeth.

_If only a better knight had been assigned in my place._

His first mission as a newly appointed knight, and it was already a disaster.

Sandalphon takes a deep breath and pushes down the feeling of guilt beginning to fester in his heart.

He’s still on a mission. He needs to see it through.

“I’m fine, my prince. But what about you? Are you hurt?” Sandalphon brushes Lucifer’s bangs from his face, and lets out a breath he didn’t know that he’d been holding. There are no cuts to be seen on Lucifer’s face, and despite small bits of dust, there are no signs of injury.

Lucifer leans into Sandalphon’s touch, before hesitantly breaking away.

“I’m alright thanks to your protection Sandalphon. You have my sincere gratitude.” 

Lucifer smiles but Sandalphon can barely bring himself to reciprocate it, the feeling of guilt now like a knife grinding into his chest.

_He doesn’t deserve praise._

He pushes himself away from Lucifer and assesses the situation.

They can’t stay inside the carriage any longer. The more time they spend there, the more time the enemy will have to drive them into a corner. They need to get out of there quickly. 

Sandalphon tugs on Lucifer’s shoulder, and slowly leads him to the side door of the carriage. Sandalphon hesitates for a moment before opening the door, but decides to slam it open, sword drawn at the ready.

He looks around but doesn’t see any of those pests close to the carriage. That one man must have been the last of them, hopefully. Better safe than sorry though, Sandalphon wants to get them both out of there before anything else happens.

“They might be planning something. We should get out of here.” Lucifer mutters, as if reading Sandalphon’s thoughts. Lucifer is crouched down next to Sandalphon, so close that Sandalphon can feel his breath with every word he speaks. Sandalphon suppresses a shiver.

“Sandalphon.”

Lucifer’s eyes are shining blue as usual, but his glare is hardened, full of determination.

“I have an idea, but I’ll need you to trust me. We can’t hide behind the carriage, we’ll need to be in plain sight.” Lucifer says.

_That’d be as if we’re asking for them to kill us!_

Sandalphon opens his mouth to refute, but quickly closes it. The two of them may have only met not that long ago, but Sandalphon’s gut is telling him to trust Lucifer, even if whatever Lucifer’s thinking of sounds dangerous as hell.

“I trust you Lucifer.”

“...Thank you Sandalphon.” Lucifer flashes Sandalphon another heart-stopping angelic smile. 

Lucifer and Sandalphon rush out from the carriage’s side and stand in plain view. 

The hairs on Sandalphon’s neck prick as he swears he hears the sound of a bow string being drawn. 

“Lu-” Sandalphon bites his tongue. 

Lucifer said to trust him, so he will. 

“Lux de caelo, dirige me ad victoriam. Sit eius et regnabit in caelo. PARADISE LOST!” Lucifer shouts and a blinding light swirls around them. Sandalphon squints as it fills through the clearing.

_“Potentia chaos, tolle quod furto."_

_That’s not Lucifer’s voice._

Sandalphon can’t tell where that voice came from, but it radiates pure malice. 

His body moves on instinct.

Sandalphon throws himself in front of Lucifer as a dark light clashes into Lucifer’s spell, and overwhelms Sandalphon’s body. 

There’s pain, darkness, chaos and light all mashed into discord. Sandalphon thinks he hears Lucifer calling his name, but everything is muffled. Sandalphon collapses to the ground, as if all the energy had been sapped from his body.

The last thing he sees is the faint hint of the color blue, whether it’s from the last light of the sky before nightfall or the blue of something else, he doesn’t know.

Sandalphon closes his eyes, and everything fades to black.

* * *

“Sandalphon, are you awake?” A voice pulls Sandalphon awake from a dreamless slumber.

“Mmmmm… No, I'm sleeping.” Sandalphon flips onto his side, resting his head against what feels like a pillow. It’s as soft as a cloud.

“My apologies Sandalphon. Please rest as much as you can. I can only hope my lap can suffice as a good comfort for you.”

“Mmhmm…It’s perfect...” Sandalphon replies lazily. He snuggles deeper into the soft cloud and drifts once again towards slumber.

_Wait a minute._

Sandalphon’s eyes snap open once his brain finally registers reality.

He scrambles to sit up and he experiences a million heart attacks all at once. 

“2nd Prince Lucifer!?” 

“Just Lucifer will suffice.” 

“Lucifer!?” 

Sandalphon has a million questions racing through his mind, but those are quickly forgotten as pain shoots up his spine.

“-Agh!” 

Lucifer grabs Sandalphon’s shoulders and steadies him. 

“It’s best not to move quickly. You might reopen your wounds.” Lucifer says.

Sandalphon nods weakly as he slowly assesses the damage.

He’s dressed in his regular attire from earlier with the exception of his armor and his shirt is missing. His torso is wrapped up in white bandages. Sandalphon lifts part of the bandages away. His skin is covered in pink gashes and burns that’ll probably take a long time to heal. Dried blood cakes the outline of deep scars. Sandalphon rewraps the bandage.

He looks like hell.

He _feels_ like hell.

“What happened...those lights...a spell?” Sandalphon’s voice rasps as he tries to string together a proper sentence.

“Here.” Lucifer hands Sandalphon a canteen of water, and Sandalphon gratefully takes it from him.

Sandalphon takes a long drink.

By now the sun has fully gone down, and the moon has taken its place in the sky. They’re a lakeside in the middle of a forest, the green of the trees enveloping all around them. A lone white horse drinks from the lake. Fireflies skim the surface of the water, the light they emit akin to the blaze of a campfire set not too far from where Lucifer and Sandalphon sit next to each other.

Lucifer is also dressed the same as earlier, except his black pants and gray shirt have a couple tears in them. Sandalphon watches Lucifer’s face as the flickering of the campfire casts lights and shadows across Lucifer’s it. There’s something about it that makes him seem beautifully haunting.

_No, that’s not what I should be focusing on right now. Don’t think about how Lucifer’s less than a hair-length’s away. Don’t think about how soft his hair looks. Don’t think about how his toned arms look like they would feel nice wrapped around you or how they could probably crush you with no effort-._

_The hell is wrong with me?! Snap out of it!_

And yet right now, Lucifer’s eyes shine like sapphires drenched moonlight and his white hair mirrors the burning stars.

Is it right for him to be feeling this way? To be feeling whatever he’s feeling at all? To have his chest beating so loud that Lucifer could probably hear it? 

Is this how other knights feel around Lucifer? Of both of the princes? 

Sandalphon’s heart sinks and the night air feels colder. 

_Is this how a proper knight is supposed to feel?_

“Sandalphon?” 

Sandalphon nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of Lucifer’s voice. This seriously isn’t good for his heart. 

“Y-Yes Lucifer?” 

“I want to apologize for earlier.” Something changes in Lucifer’s expression, traces of light hardening as he seems to be on guard. It’s the same expression he had during their conversation in the carriage. That uneasy feeling from then returns to Sandalphon.

“...Apologize?” Sandalphon asks. 

“It’s all my fault.” Lucifer starts. 

Lucifer reaches to the side for something wrapped up in a cloth and hands it Sandalphon.

“I also shouldn’t have taken it but I had to act quickly.” 

Sandalphon unwraps the cloth with care. 

It’s his dagger. 

“Because of restrictions by King Beelzebub, only knights can be armed. So I couldn't bring my sword with me and help fight at your side. But I should have anticipated this, I shouldn’t have made you fight alone.”

“I’m the reason those men attacked us.” Lucifer says. “I’m why you’re hurt. I told you to trust me, and I...I hurt you. For that I am truly sorry.” Lucifer’s head hangs low. 

Sandalphon is stunned.

_Why is Lucifer apologizing to him? It should be the other way around._

“There’s no need to apologize, my prince. It should be me who apologizes.” It’s still a bit painful to move, but Sandalphon does his best to give a bow. “As your knight it is my duty to protect you, and that means to trust you as well. You did not hurt me, my injuries are my own fault.”

“But it was my magic that-” Now it’s Lucifer’s who’s stunned.

“You said to trust you so I did. And I would do it again whenever you’d need me to.” Sandalphon says. “I am your knight. You are my prince.”

Sandalphon rises from his bow and once again meets Lucifer’s eyes. 

Lucifer’s forlorn expression fades away to a soft grin. 

“Thank you...my knight.” 

“Anytime...my prince.”

The moment is broken when there’s a rustle in the bushes.

Sandalphon bites his tongue to keep himself from swearing every curse known in the whole land of Estrella. 

_I swear to the Omnipotent if this is another goddamned ambush-_

Sandalphon ignores the pain as he reaches for his sword and stands. Lucifer rushes to his side. The two of them give small nods to each other before turning back towards the disturbance. Whoever or whatever is stupid enough to try to mess with them is about to get the most thorough asskicking that they could ever beg for.

Sandalphon gets ready to rush forward, but then the figure steps fully into view.

A woman with orange hair laced with bright ashes of dusk and crimson eyes stands before them. Her uniform gleams like blackened starlight as it has on so many battlefields. To others the mere sight would strike fear. 

For Sandalphon? 

All he felt was relief.

_Olivia!_

Sandalphon fights off the urge to rush and collapse into Olivia’s arms. He never thought he’d feel so grateful to see a familiar face. Sandalphon lowers his sword and gives a sharp bow. Olivia’s eyes widen when she recognizes him, but her expression quickly change back to being firm. She returns his bow, and approaches the both of them. Following close behind her are two other knights who lead horses alongside them. 

She stops in front of Lucifer and kneels.

“2nd Prince Lucifer, I thank the Omnipotent for your well being.” Olivia says. 

“You may rise Miss Senior Knight Olivia. May the Omnipotent grant you health as well.” Lucifer responds. 

Olivia rises and turns to Sandalphon. 

“Sir Knight Sandalphon, I pray for your health as well. For the honor of Canaan.” She recites. 

“For the honor of Canaan.” Sandalphon responds. 

“When your carriage failed to arrive at the check in point, we sent a few scouts to find you. We saw the carriage but there was evidence of foul play.” Olivia grits. “So we made a search party. I’m glad we have found you both safe and sound.” Olivia says.

“As a knight of the 1st Prince’s court, I promise to punish those who dared to cause you harm.” She says this while facing Lucifer, but she casts a couple glances towards Sandalphon. 

“Thank you Olivia.” Lucifer replies. 

“Now let’s get you both out of here.” Olivia waves at the knights behind her and they bring the horses forward. “I assume that one in yours?” Olivia points at the white horse by the lake. 

Lucifer nods.

Olivia signals for one of the knights to retrieve it, and as when he returns, Olivia helps Lucifer onto it. She walks to the campfire and kicks dirt onto it to put it out. She makes sure any items they have aren't forgotten, and strap them to a bag hanging off the side of her horse.

She then turns to Sandalphon and helps guide him onto one, and she climbs up behind him. With a signal to the other knights, they all head on their way.

* * *

“ _What happened out there?_ ”

The worry in Olivia’s voice stings more than the medical herbs placed on his injuries. 

Right now they’re both in Sandalphon’s room at a small inn just outside the gates of Central Estalucia. With the state they were in, Olivia deemed it wouldn’t have been a good idea to go straight to Beelzebub's castle. Luckily Olivia had connections to the innkeeper, and they were going to spend the rest of the night there.

“Do you know how scared I was when you didn’t show up? All the scenarios I thought up of? And then the next time I see you you’re one step away from death?!” Olivia takes extra care in applying the salves on Sandalphon’s burns.

“I think you’re exaggerating a bit. My injuries aren’t that serious.” Sandalphon murmurs.

“Like hell they aren’t.” Olivia raises one of Sandaphon’s arms, proving her point when Sandalphon lets out a small hiss of pain. "When I get my hands on whoever did this...." Olivia begins to go off on a long rant.

After they had checked into the inn, Sandalphon had refused to see a royal doctor. He said that they should focus their resources on helping treat Lucifer, but Olivia wasn’t having it. So despite Sandalphon’s stubborn protests, Olivia took it upon herself to look after his injuries. 

She wraps the last of the bandages on Sandalphon, and then closes the medical kit. 

“Tell me what happened Sandalphon.” She presses again. 

Sandalphon pursues his lips. To tell the truth, even he doesn’t fully know what happened. Lucifer had reported the gist of the story: after the attack Lucifer had escaped with Sandalphon on horseback, and he had set up a campsite. But there was something he left out as the story: the spell. 

_Why?_ Sandalphon doesn’t really know, but if Lucifer left it out, it must be for a reason. He probably doesn’t want others to know, and so Sandalphon probably shouldn’t mention it either. Sandalphon gives a repeat of the same story, and he can tell by Olivia’s expression that she isn’t satisfied with his answer. There’s no way a simple attack would lead to wounds this serious.

“The only reason I’m injured is because I messed up. I lack the skills of a proper knight.” Sandalphon begins, his voice wavering.

“Sandalphon.” Olivia cups his face in her hands and squishes his cheeks. “You are one of the most amazing people that I know. Don’t you start with that self-deprecating bullshit.” 

“But-” 

“No. Sandalphon,” Olivia shakes her head, hair framing her face. “I was scared when I saw you got hurt, but I also felt pride, because the fact that you’re here tells me you won against whatever dared to fight against you.” 

Sandalphon mouths around words, but he can’t think of anything in reply.

“If you want to point out your flaws so much then your flaw is that you don’t believe in your own strength.” Olivia continues.

“Everyone has flaws, but what makes a difference is knowing them, and learning from them. There are those who live in fear of them and those who own it. You’re not a coward Sandalphon, you don’t live in fear.” Olivia squishes Sandalphon’s cheeks, before she lets go. 

She stands up from where she was sitting next to Sandalphon on the bed, and heads towards the door.

“I’ve probably bothered you enough for the night. Get some rest okay?” She says.

“...I will.” Sandalphon says, mind still mulling over her words.

“And if you need anything, or your wounds start hurting, don’t be afraid to send for me.” 

“I’ll be fine Olivia.”

“And-” 

“Olivia.” Sandalphon softly smiles. “I’ll be alright okay? So you go get some rest too.” 

Olivia pouts but she relents.

“...Good night Sandalphon.” Olivia whispers as she closes the door behind her. 

_You’re not a coward Sandalphon. You don’t live in fear._ The words echo in his head. Sandalphon still struggles to see what bravery that Olivia sees in him. He does feel like he lives in fear, but at the same time, he wouldn’t have gotten this far if he had spent his whole life in fear...right?

Sandalphon sighs and sinks back into the bed.

Even Sandalphon is tired of his self-deprecating bullshit. In fact, he’s pretty tired in general. It’s been a damn long day. 

Sandalphon closes his eyes and hopes to finally get some sleep. 

* * *

“Rise and shine, my dear prince.” 

Lucilius groans as curtains are thrown back and blinding sunlight blasts through the room. Lucilius hisses as someone yanks his blankets away, and claws at the hands shaking him awake.

“Woah there sleeping beauty, can’t have you falling back to sleep now.” 

Lucilius cracks open his eyes, and is oh so graced with seeing Belial’s face first thing in the morning.

“You better have a good reason for waking me up so early in the morning.”

“It’s almost afternoon Cilius.”

“I said what I said.” Lucilius yawns. “And I’m not in the mood to deal with your backtalk.” Lucilius tries to grab the blanket back but Belial keeps it out of reach.

When Lucilius lunges for it a second time, Belial just grabs onto his arms with a smirk. Lucilius struggles against his grip to no avail. 

“Curse you serpent.” Lucilius snarls as he’s forcefully pulled into a sitting-upright position. 

“A serpent? How harsh, I’m sweeter than a serpent, don’t you think? But I don’t mind. Call me all the names you like, I’ll enjoy them all.” Belial brings Lucilius’s hands to his lips.

Lucilius yanks his hands away.

“Keep speaking nonsense like that and I’ll have you decommissioned.”

“Temper, temper. So hot and bothered already Cilius? We’ve only just started.” Belial laughs but gets out of the way as Lucilius begrudgingly gets out of bed.

They start their usual morning routine. 

Belial’s already dressed and ready, as usual since he starts the day earlier than Lucilius. Belial silently sifts through Lucilius’s drawers, preparing his outfit for the day. He sighs when he sees how messy they are. After placing the set outfit on the side of Lucilius’s bed, he starts folding the other clothes in the drawer. 

“Seems like you’ve been doing little late night reading? Has Canaan’s brilliant 1st Prince been seduced by sweet words?” Belial hums. 

Lucilius wonders what the hell Belial is talking about, so he follows to where Belial is looking at. Lucilius scowls. Belial was looking at the letters Lucio had stupidly left on the desk next to his bed last night.

_God damn it Lucio._

Lucio isn’t even there, and he still manages to be a nuisance.

Lucilius scoffs but otherwise just ignores Belial and the letters.

Lucilius grabs a towel and toothbrush and heads towards the bathroom to get ready. 

When he’s done, all that’s left is to style his hair. He’d rather skip this step but he knows Belial would nag him about it all day about it.

Luclius stares into the mirror. His eyes are a silent blue, with no hint of brightness. He traces the dark circles under his eyes, echoing against phantom touches. 

_“You haven’t been sleeping.”_ Words from the night before echo in Lucilius’s mind. 

_Sleep is unnecessary._ Lucilius argues against the thought.

“ _You should take care of yourself more Cili….”_

 _Aren't you tired of speaking like a broken record? Begone._

_"Cili, you are loved…"_

_Love? Spare me your nonsense._

_"Cili…"_

Luclius looks again at the mirror and his blood runs cold.

Staring back at him are the same colored eyes yet they burn with the intensity of a brilliant blue flame. Hair like crystallized snow in the depths of winter, and shining with an angelic luster. A body with the delicacy of sculpted glass that pulses with a hidden strength. And most of all, a smile that’s drowned in pure light. A smile that seems to be mocking Lucilius in this moment, knowing, preying on inferiority that it deems beneath its valor. 

The figure raises its hands and wraps it around its own neck, and Lucilius can feel a tightness around his own throat. Lucilius claws at his neck, desperate to break free.

The figure laughs. 

Its laugh is low and haunting, the sound of a discordant hymn and an echo of the unknown of a dark night. Lucilius thrashes, gasps, and fights with all his might. 

_“You must follow your purpose. Without it you are nothing.”_ Its voice echoes. 

_“I am my own person. I decide my own fate.”_ Lucilius rasps.

 _You must fulfill your purpose. Without it you are nothing._ It repeats. Its gaze is unwavering, unmerciful.

_“No.”_

“Fulfill your purpose. Without it, You. Are. Nothing.” The figure lunges at Lucilius.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” 

Lucilius barely processes what happens, but next thing he knows is that he’s being held tightly in Belial’s arms, and the mirror is shattered to pieces. 

_When did he? How did he?_

Lucilius' mind is drowned out as a ringing in his head begins and the world slowly starts to come into focus. 

“Ah.”

It is then when Lucilius registers the feeling of pain. 

His hand is bleeding. 

“Cilius-” Belial lifts the hand tenderly.

“ _I’m fine._ ” Lucilius wrenches himself out of Belial's grasp, and storms out of the room. 

He wraps up the wound and gets dressed with shaking hands.

A silence extends through their walk down the halls towards the dining hall. Belial nods towards other knights but doesn’t offer them quips like he usually does. Lucilius doesn’t pay them attention and instead picks up his pace. Belial seeing him like that earlier was enough, he doesn’t want more eyes cutting into him. 

Once they’re alone in the dining hall and Lucilius has his breakfast placed in front of him, Belial speaks up.

“Cilius-” 

“No.” 

“You can’t keep ignoring it.”

“Watch me.” Lucilius pointedly looks away and takes a huge bite of a pancake for emphasis.

“At any other time, I’d gladly take that offer,” Belial spins Lucilius’s chair to face him, and slowly drapes himself over the smaller man. “But you and I both know you can’t keep riding yourself this hard.” 

“A face flushed red, you gasping for breath, and screaming at the top of your lungs is a look I don’t mind on you at all, but I’d rather it be by my hands and not anything else.” Belial tucks a lock of Lucilius's hair behind his ear. “You’re going to hurt yourself if this keeps going on.”

It’s rare to ever hear a serious or sincere (as sincere Belial can get) tone from Belial. Lucilius swallows the rest of his breakfast slowly, his tongue frozen in discomfort.

The nightmares had started out small, but they’ve been getting worse recently. Sometimes it’s difficult for Lucilius to tell where the nightmare ends and where reality begins. Lucilius glances at his bandaged hand. 

_You should take care of yourself more._ Those accursed words echo again. 

Lucilius frowns.

“My condition is no concern of yours.” Lucilius says.

“Ah ha ha, I am your knight Cilius. Everything about you is my concern.” Belial’s expression morphs into a softer one. 

“You’re an annoyance, that’s what.” Lucilius sneers.

“Ouch Cilius! And after all we’ve been through. After all our fun times together…” Belial tugs at the sash around Lucilius’s neck. 

“Let go of me, you nuisance.” Lucilius pushes Belial away, and moves his chair back towards the table to finish his breakfast. The truth is that Lucilius isn’t that annoyed at Belial at all, in fact he much prefers _whatever default Belial this_ is than the unnerving one who was speaking before.

Belial gleefully watches Lucilius eat his breakfast, before speaking up. 

“I know this isn’t the best time for some bad news, but bear it all with me here.” Belial starts. 

Lucilius raises a brow.

“A little birdy just sent us a message." Belial continues. "In good news, Lucifer has arrived close to Central Estalucia and plans to meet with Bubs soon. The bad news is he got ambushed on the way there and is injured-”

“ _Lucifer is what!_ ” Lucilius’s plate clatters as he slams his hands onto the table. 

“-Injured. And, woah there Cilius, your angry face is a turn on but-”

Lucilius’s chair clatters to the floor as he runs out of the room. He weaves down the corridors without abandon.

“Where are you going?” Belial has already caught up to him.

“Central Estalucia.”

“We’re not supposed to set out til later this evening. What about your council duties?” 

“To hell with them.” Lucilius kicks open the doors to the stables.

* * *

It’s a day and a half later and Lucilius is on a warpath. Giving a curt greeting to the innkeeper, he makes his way to Lucifer’s room while Belial follows behind him. Lucilius slams open the door.

Lucifer jumps at the noise but relaxes when he sees Lucilius’s and Belial’s faces. Before he gets to say anything, Lucilius starts flooding him with questions.

“Does this hurt? How about here?” Lucilius sits at Lucifer’s bedside as he inspects Lucifer’s wounds.

“I’m alright my friend. Doctors already treated my wounds earlier.” Lucifer says as Lucilius examines him. Lucifer’s eyes widen. “What happened to your hand?”

Lucilius doesn’t answer. He pulls on the sleeve of his robe to cover his injured hand, and he checks Lucifer’s arm with his other. Lucifer’s skin is spotty and has a slightly green color. Signs of infection.

“Incompetent fools.” Lucilius scowls. 

Lucilius turns to Belial.

“Belial.” 

“Yes dear?” 

“Go make yourself useful and find me the name of every medical staff who treated him.” Lucilius will have a stern word with them in the morning.

“Oooh is that your sadistic side planning something? Do save some of that bite for me.” Belial waves as he exits the room. 

Now that the two of them are alone, Lucilius and Lucifer can speak freely. Lucifer recounts the story to Lucilius. Lucilius feels his blood rise as the story unfolds. 

_How dare those miscreants dare hurt Lucifer._

Lucilius also feels his vexation grow for another reason.

_And what of Lucifer’s knight? Could he not follow a simple order?_

“It wasn’t his fault.” Lucifer insists. 

Lucilius must’ve accidentally said some of his thoughts out loud. 

“Oho? And how is that so? What’s the point of a knight if he can not follow one simple mission?” Lucilius says coldly.

Lucifer’s eyes harden as his lips form a thin line. 

By now, the last of sunset was streaming in through the singular window next in the room. It envelopes Lucifer in an almost ethereal glow.

“The attackers...they had a mage with them.” Lucifer says.

Lucilius freezes.

It’s not like mages are uncommon in the age of Estrella, but most of them are only able to handle very simple magic, such as summoning small fires to light fireplaces or using small bits of light to illuminate a room. It’s rare for a mage to be strong, and even then, most of their power is attributed to being close to the Omnipotent. No simple mage would have been able to give Lucifer trouble.

“I summoned my magic to try to help us escape, but then their mage attacked as well. Sandalphon ended up saving me, but he took the brunt of the attack. It’s all my fault.” Lucifer’s voice is low.

_Hmph. In a way, the knight had made himself useful, Lucilius will give him that._

Lucilius cups Lucifer’s face in his hands. 

“You are not the one at fault. The ones at fault are the ones who had the nerve to try to lay their hands on you. I will find the ones who did this, I promise.” Lucilius pulls Lucifer close to his chest, and holds him there. 

_Deep breaths. Stop overthinking. All those thoughts you had on the way here were false. Lucifer is safe. His injuries are minimal. Lucifer is right here in your arms. Lucifer is here and alive._

Lucifer leans into the embrace, and they stay like that for a while before slowly breaking away from each other.

Lucilius guides Lucifer to lay back down, and pulls the blankets over him.

“You need rest to make a full recovery.” Lucilius brushes Lucifer’s hair out of his face. “Sleep now, and we’ll talk more in the morning.” Lucilius gets up. 

He walks over to the window and pulls the curtains so that the light won’t disturb Lucifer. He walks over to the fireplace and stokes the fire. Good, now Lucifer will sleep comfortably. Lucilius beams. 

As he starts to walk to the door, Lucifer calls out his name. 

“Yes Lucifer?” He says, already halfway through the doorway.

Lucifer hesitates slightly before speaking up. 

“Whoever the mage was, was able to cancel out my spell. Which means...” Lucifer’s voice dwindles.

“They must've used chaos magic.” Lucilius’s voice is low.

 _Chaos magic_ , also known as chaos matter in some regions. It is said to have been dredged up from the depths of darkness itself. It has many legends that haunt it, rumors that it can kill the immortal, that it can destroy light itself. They say the moment you use chaos magic is the moment the Omnipotent will forsake you.

Lucilius curls his hand into a first. 

“My friend.” Lucifer’s voice brings Lucilius back to reality. “Sandalphon took the full force of that magic...do you think he will be alright?” 

Lucilius ponders. To tell the truth, the true effects of chaos magic are still unknown. Will that knight be affected, especially since he encountered Lucifer’s magic as well? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t say this to Lucifer though. 

“No worries Lucifer, the clash of your magics will have nullified its effects.” Lucilius lies. “If it will help assuage your fears, I will personally check on the knight’s health in the morning.” 

“That would be a great help my friend. Thank you Lucilius.”

Lucilius feels a bit bad to lie to him, but this is for the best for Lucifer. Besides, this gives him the chance to study the possible effects of chaos matter. 

Lucilius musters the best smile he can for Lucifer. 

It’s the best he can do to mask the burning rage welling within. 

_I’ll find out whoever did this, and put a stop whatever they’re planning._

Lucilius vows to make their lives hell once he gets his hands on those culprits.

“Sleep well Lucifer.”

“You too my friend. Please take care.”

_Take care of yourself._

Once again those words resound in his head. Lucilius pushes it away. His wellbeing doesn’t matter. He has more important matters to do, plans to set in motion. He won’t let anything get in his way. Not even his own self.

Lucilius shuts the door and sets off into the night. 

* * *

Later that night, Sandalphon wakes up from a nightmare with a start. His heart is beating out of his chest and he can barely breathe.

He glances around. 

He’s still in his room at the inn. 

_Everything is fine. He’s okay._

His clothes are drenched in sweat and his hands are clammy. Even if he knows it was just a dream, it was one of his worst nightmares realized. 

He was back at that moment during the carriage attack. The moment where Lucifer was summoning his magic, and the mysterious other attack occurs. Only this time he reacted too late, he didn’t save Lucifer, and it was Lucifer who took the fall instead. No matter how much he tried to change the outcome, the dream just kept repeating over and over again.

Sandalphon gets up shakily and dresses in a spare change of clothes. 

Sandalphon’s steps echo as he walks out the door and through the corridors of the inn. He nods at the innkeeper sitting at the front desk as he steps outside.

There are a couple knights stationed around the entrance, but not too many so that they don’t look too conspicuous. They don’t say anything, but watch Sandalphon sternly as he departs.. A part of him wonders why they are letting him roam about freely, but he knows it’s probably thanks to him being Lucifer’s guard.

It doesn’t make Sandalphon feel any less scrutinized by their stares, so he ducks his head and picks up his pace. 

He needs some fresh air. 

* * *

Thanks to his mindless wandering, Sandalphon ends up finding himself in one of the fields just outside the inn. 

The night sky is illuminated with the dust of stars, and the crescent of the moon drapes over them. The field is a soft emerald green with different flowers and a couple of trees that are losing their leaves surrounding it. Sandalphon shivers. Autumn is on its way. Sandalphon curses himself for not bringing his jacket.

_At least out here I can finally have time to myself and be alone._

“Sarry, you can’t just drop the whole loaf of bread on them. They won’t be able to carry it.”

 _Or so he thinks._ Sandalphon hides in the shade of a tree as he spots two men standing in the distance. One of the men is dressed in all white with short hair. The other is clad in black, long hair draping down his back.

“Ah.” There’s a hint of worry in the voice coming from the man dressed in black. “What should I do?” 

“Here.” The one dressed in white picks up the bread, and breaks it into little pieces. He places the pile of breadcrumbs into the other man’s hands. 

“Now that it’s like this, they’ll be able to carry it much easier.”

“...You’re right! Thank you Deputy.” All traces of worry from the man clad in black is gone, and he crouches towards the ground. 

“It’s no problem Sarry.” The man in white lets out a hearty laugh and ruffles the one named “Sarry”’s hair. 

“And as for you, are you going to join us? Or are you just going to leave me on edge?” 

Sandalphon’s blood freezes.

_How did he know I was here?_

“Not saying anything? I guess you’re more of a voyeur, not that I’m complaining. Take a good look all you like.” The man spins around, and trails a hand down from his collarbone to his hips, while a sharp fang curls against the coy smile on his face. 

Staring as if looking into his very soul, is a tall young man dressed in all white. A long red sash is splayed around his neck and down his torso. His skin is pale like porcelain, and his eyes are an unnerving crimson, glaring as if they’re a warning and invitation all the same. He has short black hair styled upwards that almost mirrors the deep of the night.

The man looked so unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time. 

_Where have I seen him before…?_

_Ah! At the throne room! He’s Belial, the 1st Prince’s guard!_

“Well, what do you think Sandy?” Belial smirks as he approaches him. 

Sandalphon watches him warily. Belial may be an esteemed high-ranking knight, but right now, there’s something about the man that just seems... _off_.

“My name is Sandalphon.” Sandalphon replies.

“Oh I know your name, everyone does at this point. What knight doesn’t know about the _disastrous_ escort mission of the 1st Prince by now? Knights sure love to gossip. You’re the hot topic all around.” Belial laughs, and Sandalphon feels like the air’s been knocked out of his lungs.

If what Belial’s saying is true then that means that everyone else is probably whispering more things around his back. They’re probably wondering why he of all people was chosen to become Lucifer’s personal knight-

“Woah woah Sandy, think too much about it and you’ll just be itching to burst. You need to take it easy and build up your own climax you know?” Belial slings an arm around Sandalphon’s neck and pulls Sandalphon too close for comfort. He wraps another hand around Sandalphon’s waist.

 _“Excuse me?_ ” Sandalphon hisses. Sandalphon suppresses the urge to elbow the man in the stomach. He does not like being touched like that.

“Sweet little Sandy,” Belial purrs. “You’re wound up like strings pulled too tight. You need a way to unravel them and loosen up a little.” 

Sandalphon can’t tell what kind of advice Belial is talking about, but he doesn’t like the sound of it.

“I know just the thing. How about a match, you and me? You can go all out. I’ll take it all head on.” Belial breathes against Sandalphon’s ear as he gives Sandalphon’s waist a tight squeeze.

Sandalphon jumps and pushes the Belial off of him.

_Sandalphon would love to take him up on that offer. Hell yeah he’ll gladly take the chance to punch this man who lacks the concept of personal space in the face._

Sandalphon sighs. Punching a superior knight (no matter how tempting it sounds) would probably be a bad idea. He was already not in the best light thanks to his mission.

Sandalphon’s eyes wander back to the bandages wrapped around his arm, a reminder of his failure. 

“You should take pride in it.” Belial interrupts his thoughts.

“ _Take pride in what?_ ” 

“This.” Belial points at Sandalphon’s torso in a lazy circle and then lifts Sandalphon’s arm, ignoring Sandalphon’s hiss of pain as he trails a hand along it.

“Pure skin just waiting to be defiled is sexy in its own way, but scars can also make people more alluring don’t you think? _A canvas marred with cuts, marks, and bruises make for a great display._ Big or small, miniscule or glaring, they’re signs of survival. Don’t they just make you want to sink your fangs in and bleed them dry?” Belial drops Sandalphon’s arm, and flashes him an eerie smile. 

Sandalphon clutches his hand to his chest, and puts a bit of distance between the two of them. 

Belial chuckles. 

“No need to be so wary dear Sandy! I’m not as scary as you might think I am.” Belial moves behind Sandalphon, and starts pushing Sandalphon towards where the other man is still currently crouching on the ground. “I know you and I are going to just get along. I can tell you’ll get along with Sarry too.” 

“Sarry!” The other man perks up as he hears Belial say his name. Sarry stands up and faces the two of them.

 _Holy shit he’s tall._ The guy has to be at least two heads higher than him.

Up close, Sandalphon is able to get a better look at the man’s face, of which has a neutral expression. His eyes are light blue and are slightly wide as they stare back at Sandalphon. His skin is pale just like Belial's. The man’s long bangs hang a little low on his face and his long hair reaches almost to his knees.

“Sarry, meet Sandy. Sandy, meet Sarry.” Belial waves his hands. 

“Hello...Sandy.” The man speaks slowly. “I am Sariel, a knight of the 1st Prince’s court…Deputy says I should introduce myself to more people.” His sentence tapers away. 

“Was that good?” Sariel asks Belial. 

“It was perfect.” Belial ruffles Sariel’s hair. “Right Sandy?” 

“R-Right..” Sandalphon says. “And actually my name is Sandalphon, not Sandy.” 

“San...dal...phon…” Sariel mulls around the word slowly, as if taking a while to absorb it. 

Belial claps his hands together.

“I’ve got some great news for you Sarry! Sandy says he’s here to join us! Isn’t that right Sandy?” Belial flashes a devilish grin as Sandalphon scowls at this. 

“Actually I was going to turn in for the night-”

“You can help us feed the ants.” Sariel chirps.

“...Feed the ants?” Sandalphon asks bewildered. 

“You have to feed them with little pieces, or else they can’t carry them.” Sariel gives Sandalphon no warning as he reaches into his pocket, and dumps a bunch of bread crumbs into Sandalphon’s hands. 

“Oho Sarry! What a fast learner you are! Already teaching others are we?” Belial grins from ear to ear.

Sariel smiles back shyly, and goes back to crouching on the ground. 

“Well, they won’t feed themselves! Come join the fun Sandy.” Belial gives Sandalphon’s shoulder one last squeeze, before letting go and joining Sariel on the ground.

_What the hell just happened here?_

Somehow while trying to take a walk for fresh air, he’s met the strange personal guard of the 1st Prince, another knight who likes feeding ants, and he’s know holding a bunch of breadcrumbs in his hands. 

_This sure has been a weird night._

Yet, despite his misgivings, Sandalphon crouches next to Sariel, and starts sprinkling the breadcrumbs at Sariel’s guide.

For the rest of the night, the three of them spend the time there, a strange yet comforting silence whispering gracefully through the air around them.

With the beginning of the morning birds’ song, a new dawn slowly breaks. 

It signals the start of a new day, and the many unknown elements it will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ :(´ཀ`」 ∠):_ 
> 
> This was a pretty heavy chapter... 
> 
> I also apologize if there are any typos in this.
> 
> A little backstory: I came up with the idea for this story back in late 2018, but ended up deleting all of it. In the end though, I guess that was a good thing. Cause since then, characters like Sariel have been added to the wmtsb plot. So I get to include him in the story!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! 
> 
> And don't be stubborn like Lucilius! Please listen when others are concerned about you. Take care.


	3. Intermission

“Do you feel any pain or discomfort?” Lucilius asks as he instructs Sandalphon to raise his arms.

“Only a little bit.” Which is clearly a lie, since Sandalphon grits his teeth as he does as Lucilius says.

Lucilius narrows his eyes but continues on.

“Have you felt any phantom pains or noticed something unusual these past few days?” Lucilius scrawls down some notes in a brown leather journal.

“Not really...” Sandalphon replies.

“ _Hmph_.” With a grunt, Lucilius closes the journal in his hand and presses his other hand against his temple.

Lucilius had promised Lucifer that he would check up on Sandalphon, but if he had known it’d be this frustrating, he wouldn’t have.

The two of them are currently in the confines of Lucilius’s room at the inn. The place has wooden floors and walls, and is covered with some tapestries of purples and gold. The rest of the room is furnished by a bed placed near the windowsill. Streams of early afternoon sunlight illuminate a brown wooden desk placed next to it. In front of it lies a velvet chair in which Sandalphon is currently sitting in as Lucilius examines him.

Sandalphon is dressed in a light beige shirt and black pants, his armor discarded to the side. Black-clad boots lace his crossed legs, matching the color of the jacket that he had been wearing before they had begun the examination.

Lucilius is wearing a white dress shirt and gray slacks with rubies engraved into the sides. Short black heels are adorned in a sculptured pattern along his legs.

Lucilius places the journal and quill onto the desk.

The possibility of studying the effects of chaos matter are enticing, but to Lucilius’s misfortune, the answers Sandalphon provides are useless at worst and inconclusive at best.

“Knight Sandalphon.” Lucilius sees the smaller man jump at the sound of his name.

“Yes, 1st Prince?” Sandalphon says hastily as he straightens his back.

“Trying to be brave here is a waste of time. How will I know the extent of your injuries if you withhold the truth?” Lucilius steps directly into Sandalphon’s line of vision, crossing his arms.

“That wasn’t my intention, 1st Prince. I was just-”

“Still your tongue.” Lucilius crosses his arms and Sandalphon goes silent. “I know you are trying to keep the full story secret due to Lucifer, but there is no need to, he has already told me what happened.” Lucilius leans against the desk, the slightly open window letting a breeze caress through his hair.

The wind flows between the two of them, as if creating a barrier and at the same time, whispering a dare for one of them to break the silence.

Sandalphon is the first to speak.

“So you know about the-”

“The chaos mage, yes.” Lucilius finishes Sandalphon’s sentence for him.

Lucilius reaches up and shuts the window. This is a delicate matter, and you never know who might be trying to listen in. He glances towards the door, but there doesn’t seem to be anyone at it. He lowers his speaking tone anyways.

“Chaos mages are what we call them since their true names are unknown,” Lucilius begins to explain. “They are people who use chaos matter for their own twisted schemes.”

“So those bastards were planning something against Lucifer.” Sandalphon mutters under his breath, gripping the hem of his shirt.

“But still…” A look flashes across the young knight’s face, but Lucilius isn’t able to decipher it before it fades away. “What exactly _is_ chaos matter?”

Lucilius pauses before answering.

“It’s many things that are and are not. The truths behind it are secrets lost in time.” Lucilius’s voice grows cold, tightening the grip on his arms and biting his bottom lip. 

“Research into it is forbidden. Questioning about it is forbidden.” Lucilius scowls as an old memory flashes through his mind.

“Ah,then forgive me for overstepping 1st Prince.” Sandalphon lips form a thin line as he bows his head.

“No, you were right to question it. Raise your head. It is better to be a wolf with knowledge than a sheep left in ignorance’s slaughter.” Lucilius reaches into the tool box on the desk and pulls out a scalpel.

“You haven’t told anyone else about the details of the incident.” Lucilius states, in which the knight quietly nods his head as confirmation.

“You’ve proven your loyalty...for now. If you had been otherwise, you would have a lot more to worry about than just chaos matter.” Lucilius traces the scalpel slowly over Sandalphon’s bandaged arm, glancing up at Sandalphon to make sure he got the message.

The expression he finds on Sandalphon’s face is a surprise though.

Sandalphon’s eyes are alight with a bold crimson drenched in determination.

“I am Lucifer’s knight. I have sworn to protect him and by this extent, all of Canaan.” Sandalphon’s voice starts out shaky but gains valor in strength.

“If I have to prove it, I’ll do so as many times as it takes.” Sandalphon presses his own arm with more force against the scalpel, not caring that it cuts him and a trickle of blood seeps through. A challenge.

Red lava melts into a raging blue ocean. Sin corrupts into pure loyalty. A dance of two opposing souls that walk a similar harrowing path bleed into an encounter.

Lucilius bares what could be called a hint of a smile.

There are those who live in the trepidation of their own hearts and those who rise from its ashes with resistance.

 _This knight doesn’t seem to live in fear._ It might be from strength, or simply from naivety, but it is a lot more than what he can say about all the useless knights who came before him.

“Then I will hold you to that. Lest you forget.”

With a flick of his wrist, Lucilius cuts through the bandages. Sandalphon flinches, but Lucilius holds his arm still.

He surveys it for a moment before applying a fresh layer of salve and then wrapping new clean bandages on it. His movements are swift and methodical.

“That will be all for now, since the rest of the wounds on your body have healed.” Lucilius begins cleaning up the tools and wipes his hands.

Sandalphon briefly stares out the window before once again breaking the silence.

“1st Prince.”

Lucilius raises a brow but motions for Sandalphon to continue.

Unfortunately, Sandalphon doesn’t get to say whatever he was going to say, since the sound of the door opening practically gives them both heart attacks.

_Who is-_

“Lucifer?” Sandalphon’s voice rings through the room.

_Lucifer?_

Lucilius spins around so quickly he nearly gets whiplash. 

Standing at the door is a man with hair light as snow with a pale face to match. He dressed in galient armor. The man waves at the both of them, giving a cheery smile as he gracefully waltzes into the room. The outline of small wings softly flutter from behind the man’s back.

_This man is most certainly not Lucifer._

“Lucifer.” Lucilius strains to keep the tone of his voice neutral. “What are you doing here?”

“Cili!” Lucio brightens as he rushes to Lucilius’s side and wraps the smaller man into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“ _Cili?_ ” Sandalphon quips, no doubt confused by how _“Lucifer”_ is acting.

Lucilius bites his tongue. As much as he wants to curse out Lucio, doing that in front of Sandalphon will just lead to more confusion.

“It’s good to see you as well _Lucifer_ .” Lucilius puts on the best smile he can muster in a situation like this. “You’re crushing me though, so please let me go, _Lucifer_.” He gently prys Lucio’s hands off him.

He quickly grabs Sandalphon’s discarded armor and thrusts it into the knight’s hands.

“Now, _Lucifer_ and I have important matters to discuss, so go join Olivia and her knights on their patrol outside.” Lucilius doesn’t give Sandalphon a chance to process what’s going on before he pushes the young knight out of the room and slams the door shut.

Lucilius’s back is braced against the door, and only lets out a deep breath once he hears Sandalphon’s footsteps retreating down the hall. 

_Now that it’s just the two of them, Lucilius can focus all of his vitriol on a certain annoying Speaker._

“ _You._ ” Lucilius growls.

“Me.” Lucio chirps too happily.

Lucilius wonders if he can just crawl back into his bed and pretend the day never started.

“I’m not in the mood for games.” He starts, stepping forward towards Lucio. And it’s the truth. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, the lack of sleep he’s been getting is slowly catching up to him. He was feeling more and more irritable by the day and was starting to feel like everything finds a way to put him in a foul mood.

“Lucio, you’ve got ten seconds before I-”

Someone knocks on the door.

 _Seriously?_ _Another intruder?_

Lucilius really needs to lock that door.

_It’s way too early in the day for this bullshit._

Lucilius practically lunges at Lucio, pushing him onto the bed and covering his face with a pillow before Lucio has time to react. His three swords clatter to the floor.

“Hey Cilius, you won’t believe- _oh?_ _Now what do we have here?_ ” Belial lets out a low whistle as he snakes into the room.

The serpent is dressed in his usual white uniform, and is wearing a coy smile as always. Belial drinks in his surroundings with a vapid hunger, as if waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

_Tch._

“Why are you here Belial?” Lucilius huffs, trying to stop Lucio from squirming so much was a struggle.

“You’re the one who told me to get that list of names, remember?” Belial lazily waves a parchment with scrawls of ink on it.

“Though, I guess you’ve already gotten started?” Belial eyes him.

It’s in this moment Lucilius realizes the position he’s in. He’s lying almost completely against Lucio’s body, straddling his hips while Lucio pants heavily underneath him. With Belial’s perverted mind, there’d be no point explaining it.

“He’s not from the medical staff.” Lucilius furrows his brow.

“ _Oho?_ Then is he a one night stand? You should’ve invited me. They say three’s a crowd but I say that’s the perfect number to start some hedonism~” Belial coos. 

“Though Cilius, in breathplay, you know you’re supposed to let your partner get some air eventually, right?”

Lucilius glances over at Lucio’s flailing arms and proceeds to press the rest of his body weight onto the pillow.

_“I know.”_

“Cilius-”

“ _He’ll be fine._ ” 

“Cilius, Cilius, Cilius.” Belial shakes his head but he’s still smiling. “Do you know how difficult it’ll be to move a dead body with this many people around?”

“That hasn’t stopped you before. Besides, that won’t be necessary. _He’ll be fine._ ”

Belial looks like he begs to differ, but he just shrugs his shoulders.

“Oookay, well if you need anything _taken care of_ , just send for me.” Belial smirks as he gives a lazy wave.

“Like I said before, that won’t be necessary.”

“Sure sure Cilius. And don’t forget about today’s plans~” Belial sing-songs as he slips out of the room.

With Belial gone, Lucilius can’t help but let out a sigh of relief. Even though Belial is his personal knight, even Lucilius is sometimes wary of the man’s intellect. If Belial had seen Lucio’s face, he wouldn’t have been as easy to fool as Sandalphon was.

Lucilius lifts the pillow from Lucio’s face. Lucio lies completely still and his eyes are closed.

“I know you’re not dead Speaker.” Lucilius gives Lucio a good kick.

“Lucilius!” Lucio’s eyes fly open as he clutches his abdomen. “That hurt!”

“Good.”

“And how could you and your guard speak so casually of something so horrible? Has my dear Cili been corrupted?” Lucio dramatically throws his arms around Lucilius and pulls him against his chest.

“Enough with your theatrics.” Lucilius pushes against Lucio to no avail.

Lucilius decides that it’s just a waste of energy, and lets his head against Lucio’s chest. This close, he can hear the steady beat of the man’s heart. It’s like a soft spring melody.

”Why are you here Lucio?”

“To see my other half?” Lucio answers.

“You’ve already used that excuse before,” Lucilius scoffs. “If you’re going to say something infuriating, at least try to think of something new.”

“It’s not an excuse.” Lucio buries his face in Lucilius’s hair.

_“I just really wanted to see you.”_

It is then that Lucilius notices that Lucio is trembling.

Lucilius starts noticing things that he didn’t before.

Lucio’s hair is frazzled and speckled in faint black stardust, and three jagged scars run down the back of his neck. Parts of his armor are dented and scratched, signs of battle.

“...You’re hurt.” A feeling that Lucilius can’t describe takes hold of him.

“It’s not that bad.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Lucilius hates how his hands shake as he holds Lucio’s face.

_“You look like shit.”_

“Ouch Cili, never been once to mince your words huh…”

“Quiet. Now let go of me so I can go get my kit and-”

“No,” Lucio pulls Lucilius back into the hug. “They'll...they’ll heal on their own. Just...stay here…”

“Hmph.” Lucilius wants to say many other things, but he just closes his eyes and lets himself be held. Lucio is lucky Lucilius is feeling slightly generous today.

“You are a fool.” It’s the kindest thing he can think of to say.

“But I’m your fool~”

_“Don’t flatter yourself.”_

Lucio laughs at that, the sound of choir bells ringing through a spring meadow. It makes Lucilius think of memories he thought had been long forgotten, of a distant but close memory deep inside his heart.

_“I’ve missed that smile.”_

Lucio’s voice snaps Lucilius back to reality. Lucilius scowls. He has never been a fan of sentimentality.

“Aaaand now it’s gone. Though your pouty face is cute too.” Lucio runs his hand through Lucilius’s hair.

“You must’ve injured your brain too. You sound like Belial.” Lucilius sighs exasperatedly, swatting Lucio’s hand away. “Now hurry up and heal yourself, I can’t stay here all day.”

Lucio hums and closes his eyes. In the next moment, a light serenades the room, and Lucilius has to shield his eyes from its power. When he’s finally able to blink the stars out of his eyes, he sees that Lucio’s injuries have mended themselves.

“I can always count on my dear Cili to cheer me up!” Lucio’s wings flap excitedly, that disgusting cheery tone in his voice back.

Lucilius humms.

“Don’t get used to it.”

* * *

Lucilius should’ve known this would be a bad idea.

_They’ve been out for only a short while, but Lucio has somehow managed to seduce half the entire city._

Even with a shoddy disguise in place, Lucio has found a way to charm the people around him. Merchants beckon at him from every stall, while young maidens practically climb over each other to greet him.

At first dressing up Lucio as a traveler had seemed like a good idea, but for some reason it just made people want to know the mystery behind the man even more.

“Please don’t fight over me!” Lucio’s cry just makes the crowd go even more wild.

Lucilius does the best he can to ignore him.

He finishes paying a vendor and tries to avoid the commotion.

Lucio struggles to follow after him.

After their conversation earlier, Lucilius had prepared to be on his way, but to his surprise, Lucio had insisted on spending the day with him. The plan was to buy new outfits for the ball, since Lucifer’s carriage had been destroyed and Lucilius had left Canaan in a haste. 

Lucilius had planned to go into the city with Olivia, Belial, and Sandalphon as his entourage, but since Lucio had joined, Lucilius decided it was best for the two of them to split from the group. He couldn’t risk Lucio revealing his true self. Lucilius is stressed out enough as it is. As for Lucifer, he had stayed at the inn (due to Lucilius’s insistence), and Sariel was there to guard him.

A few loose strands of silver peek out from under Lucio’s hat, and even with a mask covering half his face, you can still feel fragments of Lucio's smile. He shakes his head as people offer him hastily written declarations of love. People stare at how close Lucio walks next to Lucilius with envy.

Lucilius being there definitely isn’t helping out. Unfortunately he’s burdened with the status as 1st Prince of Canaan. There’s nowhere where he can escape the scrutiny of his title, of the shackles twisted around his body and weighing down his every step.

Lucilius curses himself for not putting together a disguise for himself.

Lucilius can feel the depths of their scrutiny, glances over their shoulders like daggers of ice, whispers like claws of fire. Lucilius shrinks in on himself, trying his best to breathe for air that seems to escape him.

He stares at a puddle at his foot, his reflection staring back emptily. It reminds him of the figure from the mirror, while a fearful spirit, but it held a power that Lucilus could never compare to. He tightens his grips on the bags in his hands, arms shaking.

_Enough of this._

Lucilius turns to head back to the inn, but just ends up bumping into Lucio’s chest.

“Cili! I almost lost you there in the crowd.” Lucio pants, slightly out of breath. “Good thing I found you.”

“How fortunate.” Lucilius is already walking away.

“Cili.” Lucio catches his arm before he can get too far. “Is something wrong?”

“...There’s too many people.”

“Ah! I see!” Lucio says. “Then I know the perfect place to go!”

* * *

The two of them now walk side by side by a riverbed. The azure stream flows throughout the entire city, but at this place in particular, it is far away enough from the shopping district that there are less people.

Less people, less worries, less judgemental glares. Lucilius feels like he can breathe again. The weight of his title lightened.

Lucio strolls along with a leisurely pace, taking in the scenery around him. He sings a gentle harmony, a tune that would make even the most revered songbird jealous.

Lucilius doesn’t know how Lucio knew of this place, but he’s not complaining.

Their piece is shortly interrupted. 

“My kite! My kite!” A little blonde girl is practically running at them at full speed, tears in her eyes.

 _Hm?_ Lucilius looks up, and sees a red kite floating away in the wind.

He reaches forward to grab it, but it’s out of his reach. Lucio grabs his waist and lifts him into the air. Lucio flies up til it’s in reach and Lucilius grabs it. The little girl cheers as they both float down.

Lucilius double-checks to make sure no one else saw that. If someone did, Lucilius doesn’t know how he’d explain it. Even in their realm of magic, there are no tales of those who can fly.

He hands the little girl the kite and by the time Lucio is wiping away the tears in the little girl’s eyes, a tall woman starts rushing towards them.

“Daisy, you can’t just run off like that!” She says when she finally reaches them.

“But mom! My kite flew away! It was gonna be gone forever!” The little girl waves her arms wildly. She then points at Lucilius and Lucio excitedly. “Mommy, they got it for me! They flew in the sky like birds!”

“I’m sure they did sweetie.” Her mother shakes her head, obviously not believing her. “Now, how about we say thank you to-” Her jaw falls slack when she sees Lucilius’s face. “ _1st Prince Lucilius!?_ Is that you?”

Lucilius nods.

“He’s the Cold Prince!?” The little girl exclaims. “But he’s so nice!”

“Daisy, hush!” Her mother scolds her. “I’m sorry 1st Prince Lucilius, my daughter has read too many stories. She can be a bit immature at times.”

“I’m not immature! I’m ten! I’m practically an adult!” She stomps her foot, tugging on her mother’s shirt.

“It's alright, I’m not offended.” Lucilius pats the girl on the head. “Speaking your mind is a good thing. Reading stories increases knowledge.”

“See mom? He praised me!” The little girl jumps up and down.

“That’s because you’re such a good girl Daisy.” Her mom chuckles. “Now let’s go, we’ve bothered the prince and his friend long enough.” She ushers her daughter forward and they begin to walk away.

“Mr Prince!” The little girl calls over her shoulder. She waves the kite in the air. “Thank you!”

Lucilius bids the young girl and her mother farewell.

Lucio is grinning at him from ear to ear.

“What’s with that disgusting look you’re giving me for?” Lucilius frowns.

“I was just thinking...that you’re going to make a good king Cili.”

“This drivel again?” Lucilius sighs. “I’ve told you time and time again.” Lucilius grabs the sides of Lucio’s hood and pulls him so close that he can feel Lucio’s breath on his face.

“I have no desire to be king.” Lucilius lets go of Lucio, and grabs a stone from the riverbed. He throws it, and watches as it skips across the surface of the river.

“Lucilius…”

“Now,” Lucilius says as he watches the ripples dance in the water. “Are you finally going to tell me how you got hurt?” Lucilius changes the subject.

Lucio’s frown breaks out into a beaming smile.

“Aw Cili, are you worried about me? How sweet of you~”

“Get that false idea out of your head.” Lucilius hates how he feels heat creeping onto his face.

“No need to be embarrassed, Cili. I like you being worried about me, it’s cute.”

“Don’t call me that.” Lucilius huffs. “I just wanted to know how you got hurt when all my other attempts didn’t affect you. That’s all.”

“Aw, no need to make excuses! Oh my other half is so caring!” Lucio exclaims, spinning Lucilius around.

“ _You know what?_ I have an idea.” Lucilius grabs Lucio’s arms once Lucio stops spinning him.

“What’s your idea Cili?” Lucio asks innocently.

Lucilius smirks.

_“It’s time for attempt number 92.”_

“Wha-”

Lucilius pushes Lucio into the river.

* * *

“Aw c’mon Sandy, a little dance won’t harm you. It’ll be good to put those hips of yours to good use.” Belial winks at him.

“No way. I’m not much of a dancer.” Sandalphon says as he takes a sip of his drink. He gives Belial a glare.

He refuses to fall for any more of Belial’s antics today.

While the 1st Prince had spent the day with that stranger, Sandalphon had spent the day in the shopping district with Belial and Olivia. At first he thought that since Olivia would be there, that Belial would be less... _himself_ , but turns out the man has no shame.

While Sandalphon was constantly left with the urge to punch Belial across the skies, Olivia took everything in stride. Whether it’s because she’s just used to Belial’s personality, or that Olivia is just headstrong, Sandalphon doesn't know.

They now were all sitting together at a small restaurant, shopping bags next to their feet. The inside of the restaurant was crowded, which led to them sitting at one of the outdoor booths in the back. Here, there are plenty of other booths full of people, and a small dance floor in the middle with music playing. Lucilius and the stranger had joined the three of them shortly after they’d arrived.

“Foolish.” Lucilius slams his wine glass onto the table, making everyone slightly jump and snapping Sandalphon out of his thoughts.

“I will not have Lucifer made a mockery of by a knight who can’t dance.” The table shudders as Lucilius pushes away from it and gestures at Sandalphon.

“Follow me. I will show you.”

Sandalphon nearly chokes on his coffee. Olivia’s fork harshly clatters onto her plate. The two of them make eye contact.

The last time Sandalphon had danced was with Olivia at his Knight Academy graduation.

_He had stepped on her toes so badly she had to take a whole week off to recover._

They both know that this is just a disaster waiting to happen.

“My Prince-” Olivia starts, but it falls on deaf ears as Lucilius is already too far away to be able to hear her.

Olivia’s shoulders droop and she faces Sandalphon with a lop-sided smile.

“Looks like he won’t change his mind. Break a leg Sandalphon.” She gives him a thumbs up.

“That’s what I’ll be trying _not_ to do.” Sandalphon sighs dejectedly, before turning away and catching up to Lucilius.

When he meets up Lucilius, he finds the prince tapping his foot impatiently. He glares at Sandalphon, but just stretches a hand out to him. Sandalphon takes his hand, and the two begin their dance.

_If you could really call it a dance._

“You’re terrible at this.” Lucilius winces as Sandalphon yet again steps on his foot.

“...Thanks.” Sandalphon grits, almost tempted to step on Lucilius’s toes on purpose this time. 

_He already knows he’s bad at this! He doesn’t need someone else commenting on it!_

“Just follow my lead. Place your foot there, move your arm like so, and then you’ve got it. It’s easy.”

_No, it really isn’t._

Sandalphon starts trying to think of a way he can escape from making a fool of himself, when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

“May I borrow your dance partner for a bit?” It’s the stranger who was with Lucilius.

Sandalphon may not know who this man is, but in this moment, he’s his savior.

The stranger whispers a thank you as he slips Lucilius’s hands in his, and whisks the prince away on the dance floor.

Sandalphon hurries back to their table, cheeks flaming red as Belial roars with laughter while Olivia pats his back in pity.

* * *

The atmosphere at Beelzebub’s castle is very different from Canaan’s.

The first thing Sandalphon had noticed was how imposing the whole castle was. The castle walls seemed to have been carved from skilled hands, with arches of silver at its entrance. The outer walls and gates that surround it are like sculptures of midnight, tall and imposing in their grace. Banners of blue and gold hung from its side, no doubt a gesture to welcome incoming royal families, while at the same time, flaunting the wealth of Central Estalucia.

Lucifer had called them beautiful. Lucilius had called it tacky. This was something both Sandalphon and Lucilius agreed on.

After their time at the restaurant they had made their way back to the inn. They changed their outfits. The stranger who had been with Lucilius parted ways and in what seemed like the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Lucifer, now rested and fully healed, joined them, changing into a white blouse with violet patterns and midnight colored pants. He looked like a cloud caressing the heavens and Sandalphon had to find it in himself to not stare so much.

Sandalphon is wearing a similar outfit, except his long-sleeved shirt was black with blue patterns and he wasn’t wearing his usual armor. He still kept his sword attached to his hilt on the side.

Belial had instructed him that this was the custom before entering Beelzebub’s castle. It is a way to show less hostility and more trust.

_Belial had also said that it’s because Beelzebub’s likes getting a good look at knights’ bodies, but Sandalphon’s pretty sure he made that part up._

Guards at the entrance had let them through with haste, almost stumbling upon themselves when they caught eyes with Lucilius and Lucifer. Looks like the reputation of the two princes pervades even to this kingdom.

The inside of the castle is as lavishly decorated as the outside was, with the difference being that tall portraits of King Beelzebub line the walls of the interior. 

This man must be really full of himself.

Sandalphon feels as if the walls themselves are judging him, and it’s in this moment where he wishes Olivia or even Sariel was at his side. 

Unfortunately the both of them were not permitted to enter the castle with him. 

Each royal officer attending the Estalucia ball only allowed one knight to accompany them. Olivia explained earlier that it’s to prevent one country from having too much of its own military presence versus others. They were insteading be returning to Canaan to fortify its defenses while the princes were away.

It’s not like he’s totally alone. He is there with the 1st Prince and Belial, but those two have their own respective airs to be wary about around them. A light in the darkness of this situation is Lucifer, who matches Sandalphon stride by stride as they walk together down the hallway. Although Lucifer’s presence is more comforting, Sandalphon still feels trepidation, his heart still scarred from his incompetence of protecting Lucifer.

Which all leads to where they are now, walking down the final hallway from what must be a maze of corridors leading to where they will be meeting King Beelzebub. They pass by other royals that are also guests to the Estalucia Royal Ball, but Sandalphon doesn’t have any time to remember their faces. In fact, it seems the 1st Prince picks up his pace as he passes by them.

“Are you sure you shouldn’t be resting my friend?” Lucifer whispers to Lucilius as they approach a doorway.

“That’s my line Lucifer. You’re still injured.” Lucilius faces Lucifer, meeting the intensity of Lucifer’s eyes with his own.

“My friend, you haven’t rested since you arrived here. Plus all that alcohol from earlier-” 

“I know my limits Lucifer, I’ll be just fine. It’s you that should be worrying about yourself, not trivial matters.” Lucilius humms. 

Lucifer frowns.

“My friend,” Lucifer places his hand on Lucilius’s shoulder. “Your health is important to me just as it should be to you. You should take care of-”

 _“Don’t say those words._ ” Lucilius speaks with a fire possessing a blackened heart.

Lucifer jumps back as if he’d been burned.

“...Ah.” Lucilius’s eyes widen as if being awakened from a haze. “Lucifer, I-”

“1st Prince Lucilius. 2nd Prince Lucifer. You’re finally made your arrival.” A booming, pompous voice cuts into whatever Lucilius was going to say.

Seeming to melt away from shadows themself, a figure parades into view, each step growing bolder.

Skin like a fierce bronze, eyes like a fresh cut ruby gem, and hair like waves of golden fire flare out from underneath a black hood enveloping the man before them. He is like a mirror to all the portraits surrounding him, except a painting draws pale in comparison to the presence of its real life counterpart.

“This way.” Beelzebub takes Lucilius’s hand.

“The rest of you, try to keep up.” Beelzebub pulls the 1st Prince forward as he begins to walk down the corridor.

Sandalphon hears the 1st Prince let out a hiss under his breath, but Lucilius doesn’t pull his hand away, instead begrudgingly following in Beelzebub’s footsteps. The rest of them follow his stride.

“So Sandy,” Belial slings his arm around Sandalphon’s shoulder. “What do you think about our dear old Bubs?”

“He’s...”

_Pompous. Rude. So full of himself that he probably can’t see past his own ego._

Belial lets out a sharp laugh (which grants him a suspicious glare from Lucilius) as if he can read Sandalphon’s mind.

“Bubs can be a little _rough_ sometimes, but don’t you think that adds to his charm?” Belial says with a devilish smile.

 _“Not in the slightest.”_ Sandalphon brushes past Belial and enters the dining hall.

* * *

This has gotta be the most awkward/tense dinner he’s ever witnessed.

“If you want to get out of here, just give the signal and you and I can go out in the hall and have some fun on our own~” Belial whispers into his ear.

Sandalphon lands a sharp blow into Belial’s side, knight status be damned.

Sure, he wishes he could be literally anywhere else right now, _but he’s not that desperate._

Beelzebub and the two princes sit at a garnished dining table in a room practically drowning in jewels. From silver, to ruby, to diamond, the inside of the castle matches its gaudy exterior.

As for Sandalphon and Belial, the two of them stand against a wall together off to the side. They are the only knights in the room, as Beelzebub had dismissed his own personal knights for privacy’s sake.

“I thought Lucifer said they were friends.” Sandalphon mumbles.

The way the princes were sitting and speaking with Beelzebub was stiff. Aside from a few polite inputs by Lucifer and small grunts from Lucilius, it is Beelzebub who does the most talking.

“Is that what he said? Oh Lucifer, naive as always.” Belial chimes in. “They’ve all known each other for quite some time, but Bubs’s more like a friend with benefits, _if you catch my drift._ ”

“I don’t, and I don’t think I want to.”

“Ah Sandy, so sweet and pure, it just makes me want to corrupt you even more~” Belial says in a sickenly sweet voice.

“Though, if you want to liven things up, sometimes you’ve got to do it yourself.”

“What do you-”

“ _Damn_ !” Belial claps his hands loudly. _“You could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife!”_ Belial shouts with no shame.

Forks clatter onto plates and wine glasses slam onto the table.

“I see you’ve brought your lapdog with you. He’s as vulgar as ever.” Beelzebub says, a scowl on his face.

“That’s me! The one and only Belial. How may I be of service?”

“You can start by shutting your mouth.”

“Oho? Then are you offering something for my mouth do?”

Beelzebub practically gives Belial a death glare before jabbing a finger at Lucilius.

“Lucilius. Why have you brought that droning insect here.”

“He’s my guard.” Lucilius says plainly as he bites into a piece of steak.

“He’s a menace.”

“Oho Bubs! You flatter me. Though I don’t mind if you look at me as if I’m a bug in the corner of the room.”

At this Beelzebub’s glare falls onto Sandalphon. Sandalphon feels the hairs on the back of his neck prick up. The man’s gaze is sharp and glaring, as if judging and picking apart Sandalphon piece by piece.

“Who is he.” Beelzebub jabs a thumb at him as if he’s some piece of trash.

_Sandalphon is starting to severely dislike this guy._

“This is my new friend Sandalphon!” Lucifer claps his hands together happily, obviously not reading the room. Lucifer looks at Sandalphon so warmly that Sandalphon feels like he’s burning up. “He’s also my guard.”

“What happened to the previous one?” Beelzebub now looks back at the two princes.

“Don’t worry about it.” Lucilius interjects, drinks a glass of wine in one shot. His face is slightly flushed pink.

“Hpmh. No matter. He’s already better than that drone sitting next to him.” Beelzebub glowers at Belial, to which Belial gives him a wink. 

Beelzebub dramatically slams his fork down and stands up from the table.

“His presence is ruining my appetite. Let’s just end this for now.”

The two princes follow suit and stand as well. They are about to leave when Beelzebub raises his hand for them to stop.

“Before you go,” Beelzebub pulls out two small silver boxes from his pocket, and hands one to each of the princes. “Take these gifts. Enjoy your stay at the castle, and look forward to the Estalucia Royal Ball.”

* * *

“Beelzebub and his shitty gifts can go to hell.” Lucilius scowls at the small package in his hands, disgust rising in the pit of his stomach.

“I think they are rather lovely. It is kind of Beelzebub to give these to us. Don’t you agree Sandalphon?” Lucifer says.

“Sure...”

Finally free from that horrible dinner experience, Sandalphon now walks along with the two princes and Belial down the route leading to where they’ll be staying at Beelzebub’s castle.

“Do not be fooled Lucifer. These gifts aren’t given out of ‘the kindness of his heart’. They’re to flaunt his wealth and power.”

“I ought to just throw this out a window.” Lucilius mumbles as the three of them walk down the corridor.

“...My friend, I don’t think it’d be advisable to do that .” Lucifer says.

Lucilius pauses in his steps, swaying slightly. Lucifer places a hand on his shoulder, but before Lucifer can ask him what’s wrong, Lucilius looks him dead in the eye and says,

_“You can’t stop me.”_

Lucilius ducks under Lucifer’s arm and bolts to the nearest panel of stained glass. 

“No!” Is all that’s heard before the cacophony of shattering glass drowns it out with a deafening roar.

The four of them barely have enough time to process what just happened before the sounds of marching footsteps destroys the atmosphere around them. _Shit._

The three of them lookover at Lucilius, but he pays them no mind. His face is flushed red but holds a sardonic smile as he surveys the damage.

“Lucifer. Sandalphon. Belial.” Lucilius slightly sways on his feet but his mind is still sharp enough to give coherent instructions. 

“Follow my lead.” Lucilius walks over to one particular portrait of Beelzebub, before knocking on it three times. 

At first nothing seems to happen, but then the portrait swings forward as if it was a door, and behind it seems to be a dimly lit passageway.

Sandalphon doesn’t have much time to think as they all scramble to get into the passageway before the guards catch them.

The space is dark and Sandalphon can barely see in front of him, but Lucilius seems to take it in stride. He twists and turns with ease and Sandalphon has to hurry to keep up with him. He sure as hell doesn’t want to get lost in here. Belial leisurely follows after the 1st Prince, and Lucifer does as well. They finally reach what seems to be a dead end, before Lucilius knocks on the wall three times. The wall swings open and they all find themselves in Lucilius’s room. 

Lucilius snaps his fingers.

“Belial.”

“I’m already on it.” Belial dashes forward to set the stage of the play.

He carries Lucilius onto the bed, and lays him down gently. Belial then rushes to Lucifer and Sandalphon, dragging them over to a table in the middle of the room and motions for them to sit down. He sets a chess board on the table, and manipulates it to look like they’re in the middle of a game.

Belial is already by the door before the guards even get to knock. He opens the door with a smile.

_Belial spins so many lies into truths that even Sandalphon almost believes him._

Once the guards are thoroughly convinced and Belial shuts the door, they all can’t help but let out a collective sigh of relief.

“Dear Cilius, you sure love to make my job difficult. I didn’t know you into hedonism.” Belial throws his hands in the air with an exaggerated gesture as he approaches the bed Lucilius is laying down in.

“Hmph. If you can’t handle such tasks, then I’ll give you enough work so that you won’t even be able to _think_ about complaining.” Lucilius sneers.

“Please do Cilius, I’m just itching to get my hands on something. _Work me down til I’m well spent and dry._ ” Belial runs a hand slowly down his torso before resting it at his hip.

 _How does the 1st Prince deal with having this guy around pretty much 24/7?_

Sandalphon is pretty sure that he would go insane.

“My friend.” Lucifer interrupts their conversation. “I really think you should have given the gift more thought.” He fiddles with the brooch attached to his shirt.

“Hmmm.” Is all Lucilius says back.

“Please, my friend?” Lucifer presses again.

“...Fine.”

Lucilius makes a gesture towards Belial.

“Go retrieve it.”

“Ah Cilius, you sure know how to wear me out don’t you? Do you know how difficult it’ll be to find it in all the chaos you’ve created?” Belial chuckles.

“If you’re going to be useless, then I’ll just have a more competent knight take care of the matter.” Lucilius says as his eyelids flutter shut.

“Ooookay dear. I’ll have Bub’s cute little gift back for you by morning.”

Belial pulls the blanket over Lucilius’s body and tucks Lucilius into the bed. He gently brushes Lucilius’s white hair out of his face. Lucilius lets out a sigh but doesn’t say anything else. It seems like the 1st Prince has already fallen into the arms of deep slumber.

Belial’s expression is unreadable.

_Is he melancholic? Reminiscent? Planning? Devious? If the way the man acts towards the 1st Prince is any indication, dare he even say caring?_

Sandalphon can’t tell.

All he knows is that the Deputy Head is more than he seems to be.

Sandalphon doesn’t know if that’s a good thing either.

“How did Lucilius know about that secret passageway anyway?” Sandalphon starts putting away the chess set from the mock set up from earlier. He and Lucifer need to return to their own respective rooms for the night.

Lucifer perks up at this, curious as well.

Belial doesn’t look up from Lucilius, but he wears a fang-toothed smile as he answers.

“Well Lucilius may not show it, but the man does know how to get down and dirty. Closed walls, bodies pressed together, why Sandy, those passageways are just the perfect place to-”

Sandalphon covers Lucifer’s ears and shakes his head.

_“Nevermind.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandy had his time to shine last chapter, so I made this one Lucilius-centric.
> 
> On another note, I feel like I lost a piece of my soul while writing this chapter. ヾ(-_-;)
> 
> If there are any typos/mistakes in this... well, they're in God's hands now. (。-ω-)zzz
> 
> As always, Thank you for reading!


End file.
